


Play

by ForMeToPoupon



Series: Play [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Comic, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, Script included for screen readers, Sexual Content, content warnings included in introduction, sequential art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMeToPoupon/pseuds/ForMeToPoupon
Summary: Shiro and Allura attempt to spend one night together, on the eve of the battle with Zarkon. All doesn't exactly go according to plan, that night or the next day. Months later, Allura tries to pick up where they left off, but...Play is a long-form comic about communication, starting over, and fooling around in giant robots.





	1. Cover and introduction

Play is an adult fancomic originally posted to Tumblr. It contains elements that some may find uncomfortable or triggering.

Please read the content warnings before you continue.

 

  Content includes: 

| 

 Male and female nudity

 Physical scarring

 Facetious discussion of genitalia

 Verbal conflict

 Bisexual characters in a heterosexual relationship

 Sex acts

   
  
---|---  
  
Content does not include:

| 

Non-consensual or dubiously consentual acts.

Physical or verbal violence.

Much of a sense of urgency, story-telling wise.  
  
 

 The script to this comic was written before season 4 aired. The text has been revised to comply with the evolving canon.   Inconsistencies are inevitable, as they are in all fanworks based on currently airing properties.

No harm, identity devaluation, erasure, or disrespect to actual persons is intended. All characters are depicted as consenting adults--except for the robot lion, who is depicted as a robot lion.


	2. Pages 1 & 2

 

* * *

 

Script, for screen readers:

Page 1

>  Text in top panel: Play, part one: "Foreplay"
> 
> _Shiro and Allura are kissing inside of her room. She tugs at his bodysuit while he lets her hair down. She takes a few backwards steps and settles on her bed with a "fwump". Shiro's belt hits the floor with a "thunk". He pulls the top of his suit down while Allura wiggles out of her robe._

Page 2

 

> _Shiro removes his suit entirely. Allura looks with a troubled look on her face. She leans back apprehensively when he crawls on to the bed._
> 
> Allura: Shiro, Please wait
> 
> _Shiro looks up with a distressed look on his face._
> 
> Shiro: Allura? Are you okay? Do you need a minute? Do you want to stop?
> 
> _Shiro backs off to sit beside her, instead of looming on top of her. Allura's expression is apologetic._
> 
> Allura: Relax, Shiro, I'm fine. I do, however, wish to take one of your, um, "min-oots"? To take it all in?
> 
> Shiro: So you want to take... it... I’m getting mixed signals.
> 
> Allura: Visually.
> 
> Shiro: Oh! Yeah, of course. Take as long as you need
> 
> Allura, scratching her chin as she inspects his body: hmmm
> 
> Shiro: Keep in mind it's not, uh, fully deployed yet. Is it weird?
> 
> Allura: Weird? I don't know. I'm sure it's a perfectly ordinary specimen. But the dangly bits are interesting. External gonads are a... brave choice. For a species.


	3. Pages 3 & 4

* * *

 

Script for screen readers

Page 3

 

 

>  Allura, disingenuously: And the veins are… very... functional?
> 
> Shiro: oh…...kay? I’ve honestly never gotten that before.
> 
> _An Inset panel reveals Shiro's inner thoughts to be, "yikes"_
> 
> Allura: I’m just wondering… where are the barbs?
> 
> Shiro: Barbs, as in barbels? I mean… those piercings weren’t exactly mission appropriate, so I…
> 
> Allura: No, like spikes. I am almost certain humans are supposed to be barbed. And, well, I hope this doesn’t sound judgmental, but I did expect much, much, _**much**_ more hair.
> 
> Shiro: oh my god
> 
> Allura:  Also, the tail? id you get yours docked? Wait, let me get my reference out to compare.
> 
> _She leans over to a hidden cache in her bed to fish out a tablet._

Page 4

 

 

> Shiro: Oh boy.
> 
> _She hands him the tablet_
> 
> Shiro, mortified yet amused: that’s a—that’s a cat. Oh my god, I didn’t know about the spikes. that’s horrifying.
> 
> Allura: no, it says here, an aroused earthling.
> 
> Shiro: I guess cats count as earthlings but uh, you didn’t notice the lack of whiskers, before?
> 
> Allura: I do know you shave. I notice these things about you.
> 
> _She strokes the non-existent stubble on his jawline. He takes her hand in his and affectionately nuzzles her in return. The awkward atmosphere appears to have lifted somewhat._
> 
> Shiro: If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were just messing around with me.
> 
> Allura: Me? Never! Unless of course I did some research and it indicated that intercourse is better when both partners feel comfortable with each other.
> 
> Shiro: and a great way to get a man comfortable is to say weird stuff about his penis?
> 
> Allura:Not when you put it that way, but i thought laughter might work. We're two different species; there is bound to be some awkwardness. Better to get it out of the way upfront.
> 
> Shiro: I can see your point, but it feels a little one-sided so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed a change in dimensions and format from one page to the next. This is because this art is a year old and the dimensions of the comic were just decided arbitrarily. The first few pages were touched up and edited into a more printer-friendly size, but that took more time than i was willing to spend on a barely appreciable result, especially while also producing new pages. Therefore, the rest of the comic will be posted in essentially its original form.


	4. Pages 5 & 6

 

* * *

Script for screen readers

Page 5

 

 

> Allura: Excellent counterpoint. Very well, then, in the interest of fairness, I will permit you to assess me.
> 
> _Allura removes her top. There is an awkward silence while Shiro pensively considers her breasts. In the background, cogs rotate. Formulas are drawn. Empires rise and fall._
> 
> Allura: Um…
> 
> Shiro, dismissively: So, is that it?

Page 6

 

 

> Allura: Excuse me?
> 
> Shiro: I was expecting at least, eight, maybe nine more breasts. Roughly the size and shape of a small durian. Five nipples on each--Whoa!
> 
> _Allura takes a swing at Shiro, which is as easily dodged as she intended it to be._
> 
> Allura: I don't know exactly what a durian is, but i know it's offensive?
> 
> Shiro: Hey, I'm just telling you what earth women have!
> 
> Allura: Liar! I've seen Pidge so I know Earth women have none! Don't dodge your punishment!
> 
> _Allura turns her forward motion into an embrace, tackling him into the bed. They kiss. The discarded tablet on the bed reads "Earth Dicks: A Guide for Aliens"_


	5. Pages 7 & 8

* * *

 Script for screen readers

Page 7

> _Shiro and Allura's limbs are intertwined, on Allura's bed. Their expressions are happy and just a tad goofy._
> 
> Allura: Wait.... I have also heard that humans have a second penis, inside their first penis.
> 
> Shiro: Yeeccchh! Well, I heard that when alteans orgasm, they turn into ooze.
> 
> Allura: Oh, that one’s disgusting.
> 
> Shiro: It's not nearly as bad as recursive dicks!
> 
> Allura: I think that wouldn't be "recursive", really. Nested, perhaps?
> 
> Shiro: Nuance. Can we save the debate until later? My point is, that mental image is the opposite of sexy, and you know it.
> 
> Allura: It was a little unsexy, wasn’t it? Well, no matter.
> 
> _Allura poses seductively_
> 
> Allura: turn me to ooze, Earth-man!
> 
> _Shiro flops back on the bed, covering his face in embarrassment_
> 
> Shiro: oh no it IS worse

Page 8

 

 

>   _Allura collapses beside him, mimicking his distress._
> 
> Allura: I can't believe i just said that!
> 
> Shiro: Haha! Consider me seduced, princess!
> 
> _Shiro takes her hand from her face and holds it in his own_
> 
> Allura: Oh? Well then, are yo--are we good? Good to proceed?
> 
> Shiro: I was born good.
> 
> Allura: I don't doubt you were born good. I bet you were a sweet baby.
> 
> Shiro, blushing lightly: I meant, I have been ready to do this since i was a--No, that sounds wrong too.
> 
> _Allura throws back her head in laughter, while Shiro buries his face in her collarbone to hide his blush._
> 
> Allura: Now I'm just concerned about your childhood!
> 
> Shiro: Cocky! I was trying to be cocky!
> 
> Allura: Try that more literally!
> 
> Shiro: No no no--ah, okay. I'm losing it.
> 
> Allura: Actually, I think you're keeping together very well.
> 
> Shiro: No, I mean, uh. I don't think this is going to happen right now. Physically.
> 
> _Allura pushes herself up on one elbow, with another arm still wrapped around his shoulders. Her line of sight is clearly on his groin._
> 
> Allura: Oh. I see.


	6. Pages 9 &10

 

Script for Screen Readers

Page 9

> _Shiro is laying on his back on the bed. Allura lies on her stomach, stroking his hair. Her expression is affectionate but his is pained._
> 
> Shiro: Princess--
> 
> Allura: Allura.
> 
> Shiro: Allura… i’m sorry. This is a disaster.
> 
> _Allura kisses his forehead._
> 
> Allura: No, it isn’t! Look at how comfortable we are now!
> 
> Shiro: Maybe too comfortable. Sometimes you want a little "hardness".
> 
> _Allura's cheeks puff out as she tries to hold in her laughter. Shiro's grin can be best described as "shit-eating"._
> 
> Allura: Silly! I've never heard you joke around before! I thought you were always serious.
> 
> Shiro: In my defense, there aren't a lot of people who'd meet an alien princess and decided, "I'm going to tell her sex jokes".
> 
> Allura: Other than Lance.
> 
> Shiro: Other than Lance.
> 
> _Shiro and Allura have shifted to lay side-by-side. Their noses touch. Allura is smiling warmly, but Shiro has a vulnerable expression on his face._
> 
> Shiro: But...you really aren’t disappointed?
> 
> Allura: Why would I be? I’m having a nice time… Even though humans can only physically orgasm when their heads are immersed in water.
> 
> Shiro: And even though Alteans have two backup vaginas, one of them glows a soft green and the holds a swarm of angry bees.
> 
> Allura: Shiro!
> 
> _Allura turns away from him, laughing in revulsion. Shiro has his arms around her waist, keeping her nestled against him as she squirms in laughter._
> 
> Allura: Why are yours so gross?
> 
> Shiro: I don't know, i'm just trying to keep up! But that one was over the line, huh
> 
> Allura: A tad. Oddly accurate though.
> 
> Shiro: Princess?

Page 10

> Shiro: Princess?
> 
> _The lighting and style have changed drastically from the first page.  Allura's hair is up and she's dressed._
> 
> Allura: I thought I told to call me--
> 
> _The angle of the panel reveals that Allura is draped over the back of the recessed seating, in the Castle's lounge. Her eyes are wide in surprise. As she sees Shiro standing over her, fully clothed, with a coffee mug in hand. The slogan on the cup is obscured by text bubbles, but it reads "World's Spacest Grandpa"_
> 
> Allura: Oh!
> 
> Shiro: You must have been bushed, you fell asleep in the common room. Seems like you were having a nice dream. Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have woke you.
> 
> Allura: It’s quite alright. It's quite careless to fall asleep in random places, even somewhere as secure as the Castle.
> 
> _Shiro sits beside Allura. She laces her fingers together and stretches her arms out in front of her._
> 
> Shiro: Hey, I understand. Being a newly-minted paladin is tiring, and that's without having to be this place's living jumpstarter on top.
> 
> Allura: Still, it's been **months.** You'd think i'd be used to it. In any case, you were wrong. It wasn't a nice dream; it was a memory. Do you remember the night before you vani--The night before Zarkon?
> 
> Shiro: No.
> 
> Allura, nonplussed: I'm sorry, "no"?
> 
> Shiro: My memory is... It was like this the last time i was held by the Galra. It's _patchy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were several months of development and a brand new workflow in between pages 9 and 10, if one wonders about the change in style.


	7. Pages 11 & 12

 1 

* * *

Script

Page 11

> Allura: Oh, I see. I’m sorry to bring it up.
> 
> _Allura looks dejected. Shiro takes a sip of his drink, but notices her expression from the corner of his eye._
> 
> Shiro: Is this memory something I should know about?
> 
> _He tries to brush her hand with his, but she withdraws._
> 
> Allura: No. No, it isn’t. Just something silly. Thank you for waking me.
> 
> _Allura gets up to leave, but Shiro holds up his hand to stop her._
> 
> Shiro: Wait!
> 
> _He grasps her arm with one hand, and offers her his mug with the other._
> 
> Shiro: You should have this. I think you need it more than I do.

Page 12

> _Allura hesitates, then grasps the cup. She looks at it with a conflicted expression for a moment, then composes herself and smiles._
> 
> Allura: Shiro… It's good to have you back.
> 
> _She begins to ascend the short staircase to the hallway door, with a cheeky smile and a wave._
> 
> Allura: Well! We'll talk later, then? Goodnight!
> 
> _Shiro watches her leave with an abstract expression. He knows he's missing something. He doesn't know if it's important, or how to pursue it if it is._
> 
> Shiro: Sweet dreams, Princess.

* * *

End of part one


	8. Part two: Pages 13 & 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two: Wordplay.  
> Allura takes a frustrated Shiro on a spin in the Blue Lion, to try and keep his mind off the situation.

* * *

Script

Page 13

> _Part two opens with view of the blue lion flying through an asteroid field. Inside the cockpit, Allura is at the controls while Shiro stands behind her, with an arm on the back of the chair. The cockpit is bathed in pink and blue light.  Shiro's expression is clear, his attention on the stars. Allura turns slightly to listen to him when he speaks._
> 
> Shiro: Kind of weird, being a passenger in Blue again.
> 
> Allura: But feels good to be off the bridge for once?
> 
> _Shiro rubs his shoulder, as if to rub off the feeling that he's shirking a duty._
> 
> Shiro: Feels **incredible**. Being in a lion, flying through space, having a mission, a purpose. That’s the feeling I’ve been chasing since I was a kid.
> 
> Allura: You imagined piloting a lion when you were a child?
> 
> Shiro, cringing: Not necessarily a lion.

Page 14

> Shiro: Maybe a robot, but definitely some sort of ship. Space always seemed so… So infinite. I thought even if you went on thousands of adventures here, and there would always be somewhere new to explore next.
> 
> Allura: And now?
> 
> Shiro, with a nonchalant shrug: Well, now I live in a castle that can teleport. The universe is _ri_ ght here in front of me _._ Somehow the accessibility… makes it seem less accessible. There is so much to save. So much we're responsible for.
> 
> Allura, somberly: So much to do. So many wrongs to right.
> 
> Shiro: And we’re limited. No, I… am limited.
> 
> Allura: We're just seven people in a castle.
> 
> Shiro: Seven... Seven's a small number, even to ants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for what you are about to endure. Here follows most of part 2, so far, because the links to the originals are being taken off of tumblr and that is Not A Thing I Appreciate. So, uh. Happy 20 chapter update, everyone!


	9. Pages 15 & 16

* * *

Script

Page 14

> Shiro, sheepishly: If… if that makes sense. I feel like it should make sense, but I don’t think it did. I was trying to sound worldly and wise.
> 
> Allura: I don’t know what an ant is, so I will assume it was the wisest earth-world thing ever said.
> 
> _Shiro swings around to lean on the arm of the pilot's chair._
> 
> Shiro: Ha. I know we've had our differences, lately. It's gotten harder for me to... connect. So I'm glad to see you're still willing to give me the benefit of the doubt.
> 
> Allura, tapping her forehead with a goofy grin: Of course I'm willing. Who am I to reject the wisdom of my head Paladin?
> 
>  

Page 15

> _Shiro looks away_
> 
> Shiro: “Head paladin”… heh. Not anymore.
> 
> Allura wincing at her faux paus: Oh. Excellent choice of words, Allura.
> 
> _He grasps his hands in his lap. She tugs on his elbow to loosen his grip, and takes that hand._
> 
> Allura: Alright, I've got it. If not the head...If not the head, you can be the heart.
> 
> Shiro, unsure: Princess…
> 
> Allura: And not just the heart of Voltron. Every person we save, every planet that is liberated; Voltron belongs to them. And you belong to Voltron.
> 
> _She places his hand over his chest. His eyelids slowly close at the contact._


	10. Pages 17 & 18

* * *

 

script

Page 16

> Allura: So, you're their heart. And you're our heart.
> 
> _Allura leans into Shiro's shoulder with an earnest expression. Shiro's eyes are still lidded, his expression almost entranced. He's moved his right hand to cover the one that she holds over his chest._
> 
> Allura: And if not the heart, then you're the lungs or Ikay'an apparatus-- If humans have that--or something else vital to our wellbeing. But I think "You're the liver that keeps us from being constantly drunk" sounds less inspiring then "you are the heart that beats outside the chest".
> 
> S _hiro averts his eyes with a sardonic grin, spell broken._
> 
> Shiro: I think i'm closest to being Voltron's Mighty Gallbladder, to be honest. I've gotta lotta bile stored up.
> 
> _He moves her hand off of his chest and grasps it in both hands._
> 
> Shiro: But the heart? You must be thinking of yourself.
> 
> _Allura pushes him away, embarrassed at the change of subject._
> 
> Allura: Please, I'm just another leg now.
> 
> Shiro: Just another leg? You're on equal footing with the other paladins already. You can stand on your own. You can... kick. Really well.
> 
> _Allura's arms curl into her body, positioned defensively but flattered despite herself._
> 
> Allura: And what do you think moves the leg?

Page 17

> Shiro, with a facetiously bright smile: Muscles?
> 
> Allura, unamused: The heart, Shiro. Please stay inside the bounds of the analogy. 
> 
> _Shiro is put off by the refocus of the conversation on himself. His body language closes off, and he adjusts his position on the chair armrest so he's lower to the floor, almost kneeling._
> 
> Allura: _**Listen**. _I'm trying to say you're indispensable. 
> 
> Shiro: Except i was already “dispensed with”. Twice. And, well, the heart of the free universe? That seems too big for one person.
> 
> Allura: To be honest, although it seems selfish of me.
> 
> _Allura draws her legs up on her chair and faces her entire body towards him. She rests her hands on top of his, before he can pull back. His eyes are drawn to hers even as his posture pulls back._
> 
> Allura: I think that In some quiet moments, the entire universe can be a single person.


	11. Pages 19 & 20

* * *

Script

Page 18

> Shiro: Prin--
> 
> _Allura leans back both from him and from the intimacy of the previous moment, with a bright expression on her face._
> 
> Allura: So, Shiro! So how do you feel now?
> 
> Shiro: I still feel like you’re confusing me for yourself. You’re too quick to diminish your accomplishments, and your importance. You... you sacrifice yourself in every way.
> 
> _He cups her cheek in his hand. Her smile is self-depreciating, but touched despite herself._
> 
> Allura: Oh, posh.
> 
> Shiro: Posh, yourself.
> 
> He brushes his thumb over her lips, and she looks at him through her eyelashes, unsure.
> 
> Shiro: There are infinite universes out there, but there's only one you. You're so much rarer.
> 
> _He finally rests his hand on the back of her head, and looks into her eyes with naked sincerity._
> 
> Shiro: All of those parts of you make me so aware that i need to be better.
> 
> _Allura meets his lips half-way._

Page 19

> _Breaking the kiss, Shiro swings his legs around to kneel on the chair, as Allura pushes up on her own knees to give him more space._
> 
> _They part briefly. Allura's smile is bright as she holds his chin in his hands._
> 
> _He kisses her again, with perhaps a bit too much haste._
> 
> Allura: Mmmph!
> 
> _The enthusiasm takes her off guard and she topples over backward into the chair, with him following._


	12. Pages 21 & 22

 

* * *

Script

 

Page 20

 

> _Shiro leans on one arm above Allura, who is on her back with her feet dangling off the side of the chair. He seems to just have realized what he's done. His expression is flabbergasted at his own behavior, while Allura's is also surprised, but more anticipatory._
> 
> _Her hand twists in his shirt sleeve while he averts his eyes, a stricken expression on his face and sweat beading on his brow._
> 
> Shiro: Ummm...
> 
> _Allura recovers first with a mischievous grin_
> 
> Allura: Maybe muscles move the leg a little, too.
> 
> _Shiro rears back off of her, and off of the chair._
> 
> Shiro: Shit! Shit, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have... _shit._
> 
> _He hides his face in his palm, and is about to slink away entirely to die in a hole somewhere as is his only recourse now, but Allura clamps her legs around him and prevents him from further drawing away._
> 
> Allura: Shiro! Answer truthfully:
> 
>  

Page 21

 

> Allura: Shiro. Do you still want to kiss me?
> 
> _Shiro won't look in her direction. His thumb touches his lip. Her expression is somewhat plaintive but sincere._
> 
> Shiro, hand over his mouth as if to hold the words in: Fu-- yeah.
> 
> _He unwraps her legs from around him and moves away from her, to perch on the chair's armrest once again. His body language throughout the page is disengaged._
> 
> Shiro: Yeah. I do.
> 
> Allura, head tilted: Do you want to do more?
> 
> _Shiro does not respond at first._
> 
> Allura: I understand i you can't right now, but please. If you can, i want to hear your answer.
> 
> _Shiro is facing away from her completely. She reaches out to touch his elbow. but he moves his arm to grasp the back of his neck before she can make contact. His eyes are downcast, and he still hasn't looked back at her._
> 
> Shiro: Yeah.


	13. Pages 23 & 24

* * *

Script

Page 22

> _Shiro, facing away from Allura, gestures emphatically, trying to explain his feelings._
> 
> Shiro: There’s so much, so much that i want to do. Even if we weren't in the middle of a war, there'd never be enough time for it all. But we… You’re… Look, most human militaries have rules against fraternization for a reason.
> 
> _Allura places a hand on his back._
> 
> Shiro: I don't want you to learn that reason by experience. So, I’m sorry. My behavior just now was completely inappropriate.
> 
> _Shiro nervously rubs the palm of one hand with the thumb of his other. Allura leans her head on his back. He finally turns his head somewhat in response to her, but does not turn to face her. She slips her hands under his arms, and embraces him from behind._
> 
> Allura: How? How could it ever be inappropriate? We have privacy here.
> 
> _She hooks her head over his shoulder. His eyes are fixed on the cockpit's floor._
> 
> Allura: And didn't i say you're my heart?

Page 23

> _Shiro twists his body to face her. She pulls away slightly in order to look him in the eye, but does not completely relax her embrace._
> 
> _S_ hiro: But you're a--
> 
> Allura, interrupting: I’m just another part of Voltron. Like you
> 
> Shiro: I’m not--
> 
> Allura, again cutting him off: And i sincerely thank you for your honesty. That _is_ what i asked for. **But.** I don’t want to hear what you think you’re not.
> 
> _Allura's expression is furious. Shiro is wide eyed, and in contrast to when he couldn't meet her eyes and her sympathy just seconds ago, now he can't look away from her anger._
> 
> Allura: That's right. Lance told me about this. In earth terms it is called… Manpain? It’s what Keith has.
> 
> _She takes him by the shoulders and turns him to face her more fully_
> 
> Allura: What a useless human contrivance! I heard you, so now listen to me: you are strong, and you are kind, and you are so much more to the universe than you think you are. But I don’t need you to protect me from the consequences of my own decisions.


	14. pages 25 & 26

* * *

Script

 

Page 24

> Shiro finally moves to embrace her back. Allura lays her head on his chest.
> 
> Shiro: Look at you. Everything you said about me, applies to you twentyfold. You’re… You’re more than I could have ever imagined.
> 
> Allura: Then… If you believe that about me, you can believe it about yourself. I don’t know where this impostor syndrome came from, but it’s ridiculous. Even if you weren’t everything I said you are--and you are-- even if I’m lying to you with every breath—and I'm not--
> 
> _she firmly grips the back of his shirt in her hands, as if trying to physically restrain her frustration._
> 
> Allura: I still want you
> 
> _Allura ruthlessly boops Shiro on the nose. He withstands the attack with aplomb._
> 
> Allura: and I’m royalty so it’s frankly treasonous how you do not trust and accept my judgment as your liege.

 

Page 25

> _Shiro throws his hands up in surrender at Allura's relentless booping._
> 
> Shiro: Now you’re pulling rank. I’m not even Altean.
> 
> Allura: You’re close enough. Except for the ghastly ear thing. And your body is shaped quite interestingly. Like an alluring triangle.
> 
> Shiro: "Alluring", Allura?
> 
> Allura: Hush. Anyway, what’s the use of status if you do not use it to convince gullible men that your word is royal edict?
> 
> _She winks with a charismatic twinkle. Shiro's expression is aghast, almost mortally wounded. It is also an entirely false expression._
> 
> Shiro, pretending to be wounded: Gullible?
> 
> Allura: Well, you convinced yourself of some very stupid things.
> 
> _Shiro casts her a skeptical glance_
> 
> Shiro: Hmm
> 
> _Shiro squints at her in exaggerated scrutiny. Allura crosses her arms and legs, unamused._
> 
> Allura: I don’t like that face
> 
> Shiro: I think you might???
> 
> Allura: Okay, I do like that face, but not what it’s doing right now.


	15. Pages 27 & 28

* * *

Script

 

Page 27

> _Shiro grabs Allura's legs and pulls them into his lap so that they can both sit in the pilot seat. Allura pokes his cheek. Shiro is starting to look decidedly less amused about the poking._
> 
> Shiro: I was just thinking that maybe I am gullible…stop poking.
> 
> _She does not stop._
> 
> Allura: You undoubtedly are.
> 
> _Shiro puts up a palm to deflect her finger._
> 
> Shiro: And all this time I've fallen for the fiction that you’re a princess.
> 
> Allura, slightly insulted: Fiction? What else would I be?
> 
> _Shiro gently holds her head in both hands, and kisses her forehead_
> 
> Shiro: A queen. A goddess.
> 
> Allura: Oh, come now. Don't be like--mmmm!
> 
> _Shiro silences her protestations with a kiss_

Page 28

> _They break apart, and kiss once more. Shiro draws away slightly, to look her in the eye._
> 
> Shiro: And right now? The universe.
> 
> _Allura leans away from him with an embarrassed grin._
> 
> Allura: You’re making it sound so… hoary!
> 
> Shiro: "Hoary"? You want to run that one past me again? Because, uh, that's a bit of a homophone for... something else, in my language. Or I hope it's a homophone.
> 
> Allura: Mawkish? Banal? Tritely sentimental? S….saturated with saccharine sensibility?


	16. Pages 29 & 30

* * *

Script

 

Page 29

> Shiro: Cheesy? Corny? Tooth-rotting?
> 
> Allura, eyes averted: why do those words sound like something Hunk would make—doesn’t matter. Yes. It sounds like sweet corn-cheese.
> 
> Shiro: You said basically the same thing earlier!
> 
> _Allura touches a hand to her chest to convey that she speaks from the heart, while Shiro frowns at her._
> 
> Allura: Yes, but I was being _sincere._ I meant it!
> 
> Shiro: Fine. Maybe it sounded like I was just goofing around.  'Cause i've never been good at this sort of thing, but...Allura.
> 
> _While shiro's expression is open and bittersweet. Allura's slightly shocked._
> 
> Shiro: My feelings are sincere. I mean it.
> 
>  

Page 30

> _Allura looks down at her clasped hands._
> 
> Allura: You...Do?
> 
> _She meets his eyes. He looks pleased that his point is getting across._
> 
> Shiro: I do. And you sounded corn-cheesy earlier, too.
> 
> _She leans in to rest her forehead on his._
> 
> Allura: Well. I suppose i did.
> 
> _Encouraged, Allura boosts herself to sit fully on Shiro's lap. Shiro supports her weight while gazing up fondly at her._
> 
> Allura: I think these sort of emotions do that.
> 
> Shiro, grinning: Affection makes you hoary?
> 
> _She gazes down with a soft expression._
> 
> Allura: It must, yes.


	17. Pages 31 & 32

 

 

* * *

Script

 

Page 31

 

> _Allura leans in to kiss Shiro. He turns his head at the last second, with a look of comical near-panic on his face. There's a slight flush to his cheeks and beads of sweat running down his forehead and chin._
> 
> Shiro: SHIT.
> 
> Allura, puzzled: "Shit"? You said that earlier. You use that word when you're unhappy, don't you?
> 
> Shiro: **No!**
> 
> _Shiro nearly leaps out of his chair in denial. Allura draws back in confusion. His hands on her back are the only things keeping her from toppling over in surprise._
> 
> Shiro: No. I'm not unhappy.
> 
> _Embarrassed by his lack of reserve, he looks aside._
> 
> Shiro: Just... a little overwhelmed.
> 
> Allura: Oh.
> 
> _She inhales a lungful of air with as much subtlety and grace as a supermassive black hole._
> 
> Allura: Sssssssssssss--

Page 32

 

> Allura: --sssssssssssssssssssssssssss--
> 
> The sound of hissing air flows from one panel to the the next
> 
> Allura, triumphantly: ---sssssssssSHIT!
> 
> _Shiro buries his face in her chest, laughing._
> 
> _She recovers enough to laugh too. Shiro gazes up at her as his laughter fades, his hands moving over her ass and under the lip of her armor. And then--_
> 
> SFX: PINCH
> 
> Shiro: **HECK**
> 
> _Shiro's finger is caught under her chestplate. His eyes bulge and his teeth grit in terrible, excruciating, incredibly minor pain._


	18. Pages 33 & 34

* * *

Script

 

Page 33

> _Shiro's finger throbs as he makes a face similar to a severely inconvenienced chipmunk._
> 
> Allura: Now I  **know** That word is an unhappy one.
> 
> Shiro: I just got my finger jammed in your armor.
> 
> _Allura pats his head in sympathy. Shiro fakes tears for effect._
> 
> Allura: Poor finger.
> 
> Shiro: I have never experienced such suffering.
> 
> _Shiro raises his finger, milking this for all he has. Allura embraces him, with an exaggerated expression of concern._
> 
> Allura: I hope we can somehow save it after such ruthless pinching.
> 
> Shiro: If it is lost, it is lost to a righteous cause. I have no regrets.
> 
> Allura: Have faith, Shiro! There is an ancient Altean healing technique for times like this.
> 
> _She takes his finger in her mouth. Shiro's surprised expression indicates he did not anticipate the direction this goof has gone on._
> 
> Allura: mmm
> 
> Shiro: Oh. Okay. So. You're doing that.
> 
> _Shiro watches dumbly as Allura suggestively licks and sucks on his finger. She takes it in her mouth down to the knuckle, maintaining eye contact with Shiro. His expression seems to indicate he's getting of his depth in this encounter._
> 
> Shiro: That's, uh.  Probably enough.
> 
> _Allura slides the finger out of her mouth with a wet "pop".  A thin line of saliva runs from her lip to his ~miraculously healed~ finger. Shiro bites his lip. His eyes are unable to leave her face._
> 
> Allura: There. Is anything else... pinched?

Page 34

> _There is, in fact, something else pinched.  Allura leans back to reveal that Shiro's pants now have a noticeable bulge. He tears his eyes away from her, blushing._
> 
> Shiro, eloquently:  Uh, uhmn. Um. Geeze. Pffft. Well.
> 
> Allura: I completely understand.
> 
> Shiro: How
> 
> Allura: I should just remove the hazard altogether. 
> 
> _She undoes a hiddle seal on the side of her chestplate. She lifts it over her head while Shiro looks on dumbly. Her under-armor is skin-tight and molds to her musculature. Shiro's eyes and brain seem to be stuck on this fact._
> 
> Shiro: Yeah okay.
> 
> _Her pauldrons, rerembrace and vambraces are unfastened shortly after. She tosses the last bit of her upper armor carelessly behind her as Shiro clutches her thighs helplessly._


	19. Pages 35 & 36

 

* * *

Script

 

Page 35

 

> _Allura straddles Shiro's leg, Leaning over him with her arms around the back of Shiro's neck. His eyes have now snapped back to his face. He leans into her as she draws him nearer._
> 
> Allura: Better?
> 
> Shiro: Uh, sure. Couldn't feel safer.
> 
> _She pushes him back gently in to the chair with a wicked grin. He settles there with a "wumph". His smile in return is boyishly bright._
> 
> Allura: Do you mind if I--
> 
> Shiro, interrupting: Whatever it is, go for it.
> 
> _Allura leans her forehead against his, close enough for their breath to intermingle._
> 
> Allura: That's risky. What if it's something horrid?
> 
> Shiro: Call it a calculated risk.
> 
> _Allura moves her hips against his. He wraps his arms around her waist, keeping her as close as possible while she grinds against him. The cockpit fills with the noise of shifting fabric and heavy breathing._
> 
> Shiro: --ngg
> 
> _Suddenly, Shiro recalls an important variable that throws the entire equation into doubt._
> 
> Shiro: Miscalculation!
> 
> Allura: Oh for the love of... What else could be wrong?
> 
> Shiro, tensely: Lion. Mindlink. _**Listening.**_
> 
> _Shiro holds his hand in front of his mouth, as if the lion can also read lips. Allura rolls her eyes._

 

Page 36

>   Allura: Oh, of course! The lion. I neglected to ask for her consent.
> 
> Shiro: I mean, yeah, but that's not where i was going with--
> 
> Allura: Sshhhh! She is saying... Well, that's wildly inappropriate. 
> 
> _Shiro covers his face with both palms, wishing he was anywhere else. Allura draws back with a hand on her chest, and an expression of mortally offended sensibilities._
> 
> Shiro: Oh my god.
> 
> Allura, ostensibly speaking to the Blue Lion: No... We won't be doing that. I don't even think that's possible for organic life.
> 
> _Shiro's eyes are closed. His hands are held palm-to-palm in front of his nose. He looks like he might be willing himself out of existence. Allura strokes her chin with a thoughtful expression._
> 
> Allura: What? With a bayard? No. That's unsafe, and unsanitary.
> 
> _Shiro massages his temples._
> 
> Shiro: I don't want to know. I don't want to know.
> 
> _Allura holds up her hand to her mouth in mortification in response to something the lion "said". Shiro flops back onto the the chair in defeat._
> 
> Allura: Oh, for shame. That would violate several inter-planetary treaties. And no, alcohol is  **not** a personal lubricant.
> 
> Shiro, with wide, staring eyes fixed on the cockpit ceiling: You know when I first found out Blue chose you to pilot her, i thought, "Why not Red?" You can be as impulsive as Keith.  What personality traits could you and lance possibly have in common, I wondered. But now I'm seeing the common ground.
> 
> Allura: Shiro, please. I am attempting to negotiate her down from a threesome.
> 
> _Shiro looks slightly nauseated. He beccons her closer with a finger._
> 
> Shiro: Do me a favor? Get down here a tick.


	20. Pages 37 & 38

 

* * *

Script

 

Page 37

> Shiro: How about from now on, unless it’s essential, no more talking. You okay with that?
> 
> _Shiro moves his hands from her face, to her shoulders. He uses firm pressure and moves slowly, sensuously. His hands catch her undersuit and drags it against her skin as he moves his hands downward._
> 
> Allura: Mmmm.
> 
> _His hands finally reach her ass._
> 
> Shiro: "Mmmm" is not an answer.
> 
> _He squeezes it. Allura is focused on the contact, head craned over her shoulder to watch._
> 
> Shiro: I need to hear you say it, Princ--Allura.
> 
> Allura: **Shiro**
> 
> Shiro: Takashi.
> 
> She turns her head to refocus her attention back on his face and not his hands. This brings them incredibly close, noses touching.
> 
> Allura: What's that?
> 
> Shiro: My given name is Takashi.
> 
> Allura: Oh. But doesn't answering count as talking?
> 
> Shiro: It's essential.
> 
> Allura: ...Okay, Takashi.
> 
> _Her back arches in a convex curve as he lifts her hips. Then her spine curves in the opposite direction as he pulls her back down, hard, into his lap._
> 
> SFX: THUP!
> 
> Allura: Oh!

Page 38

> _Shiro presses his forehead into Allura's chest as he reaches in between their bodies to unbuckle her belt and hip armor.  She clings to him while grinding down on his lap. Sounds of pleasure and heavy breathing mingle with the noise of fabric rubbing together. Allura's chin and eyes are raised tilted upward. Shiro lifts his head to focus on her face. He looks slightly awestruck._
> 
> Allura, unable to fully adhere to the code of silence: Sh--Taa--
> 
> _He moves his face closer to kiss her but puts her hands on the side of his face to stop him._
> 
> Allura: Taka ** _shi_**!
> 
> Shiro: That's _talki_ ng, prin _cess._
> 
> Allura: Oh, shut **up** , **_Shiro._**
> 
> _Every other syllable is emphasized, affected by the rhythm of their bodies. Although Allura is annoyed enough to go back to using his nickname, she is the one to initiate the next kiss. He pulls her closer with his human hand on her shoulder and the metal one on her back. The metal hand doesn't stay there for long, as he moves it to once again grip her buttock and mold her hips closer to his._


	21. Pages 39 and 40

 

* * *

Script

 

Page 39

 

> Allura: Ah!
> 
> _Allura lifts her body off of his by supporting her weight on his chest and pushing him back into the chair._
> 
> Shiro: H, hey
> 
> _She settles back on his thighs, and unbuckles his belt._
> 
> Shiro: Oh.
> 
> _She unzips his fly and his erection springs free. She hovers over him on the chair, with a look of trepidation. Then she settles back down on his thighs, and grips his penis with a look of grim determination. Shiro's head rolls back on the seat's headrest and his eyes close, but then..._
> 
> Shiro: Fuck!
> 
> _Allura, not knowing the correct amount of strength to use, decides the correct handjob method is to squeezes his penis like she's trying to get the last bits of toothpaste out of a nearly spent tube. Shiro grabs her arms._
> 
> Shiro: Not so rough, not so rough!
> 
>  

Page 40

> _Allura draws her hands back to her body. Her face is one of acute distress and embarrassment._
> 
> Allura: Sorry! I've never gotten to this point with a ma--with anyone before!
> 
> _Shiro gamely pulls her back in for an embrace._
> 
> Shiro: It's okay.You were doing great until, well. You just gotta remember humans are delicate. Just be gentle and you'll do fine.
> 
> Allura: gentle...
> 
> _She lays her hands back on him. Instead of both squeezing his penis, she uses one to cup his testicles while the other one grips the shaft lightly._
> 
> Allura: This way?
> 
> Shiro, happily: Yes. That way.
> 
> _Allura buries her face in the junction of his neck and shoulder. He wraps his arms around her as she continues to jerk him off. He reaches around her back to find a hidden seam in her bodysuit, and slowly starts to part it. Allura nips his earlobe._
> 
> Shiro, playfully: Hey! Easy with the teeth, too!
> 
> _He draws the zipper of her suit fully down, revealing geometric markings on her scapula and neck, and just the hint of more lower on her pelvis._
> 
> Allura:"Easy with this", "Don't crush that"... You're no fun at all.
> 
> Shiro, lying: Untrue. I'm lots of fun.
> 
> Allura: Are you really?  Perhaps I should give you the chance to prove it.
> 
> _She pulls her suit down her chest but not quite over her breasts. There are more markings on her neck and clavicles outlining her sternocleidomastoid, as well as a V-shaped one on her sternum in the same place the V logo on her armor would be._


	22. Pages 41 & 42

* * *

Script

 

Page 41

 

> _Allura peels her undersuit off her body, exposing her breasts and stomach. Shiro's penis is nestled in between her still-covered legs, standing at attention. He smiles at her nervously as she drags her hands down his chest, stopping briefly to cop a feel. She grips the base of his penis with one hand while the other gathers the fabric that has gathered around her waist, preparing to move it out of the way for penetration. Shit, as they say, is on the verge of getting real._
> 
> Shiro: Fuck! Wait!
> 
> _Allura: Wait?_
> 
> _Shiro grabs both of her hands. His face is downturned and eyebrows drawn as if stopping her is an action of great effort, but not in the physical sense. Allura gathers her bodysuit in one hand when he releases her, bringing it back up to cover her breasts. Her posture is withdrawn. Shit has suspended its efforts to become real._
> 
> Allura, uncertain: What did I do wrong?
> 
> Shiro: Nothing, nothing! You've done nothing wrong!
> 
> Shiro takes her hands again. Her suit slides back down.
> 
> Shiro: But... What about b-- buhhh
> 
> _The dialog bubble crumbles as he tries and fails to form a complete sentence. His mouth hangs open, gracelessly as if language skills have been temporarily erased._

Page 42

 

> To salvage some romantic atmosphere, Shiro brings her hand to his lips.
> 
> Shiro: Sorry, need a minute to reboot. This is a first for me, too. With... with someone like you. My mind's just trying to keep up with my body.
> 
> _He lifts his eyes to hers. His expression is embarrassed but affectionate, and slightly dopey. It makes him look younger._
> 
> Shiro: Is this really happening?
> 
> _Allura rolls her eyes and tilts her chin. The gesture gives her a slight double-chin._
> 
> Allura: It's  _trying_ to happen.
> 
> Shiro boosts himself back up in his seat, regaining a more upright posture. Allura leans back to give him room.
> 
> Shiro: Right. But, if we're doing this, we're doing this right. "Doing it right" means we talk about what happens when things go wrong. And that means we need to talk about birth control.
> 
> Allura, thrown for a loop: I don’t understand. Are you randomly asking if I can control when i go into labor? Is this a human custom? 
> 
> Shiro, sweat beading as he scrambles for synonyms: No, no. Hell, it's hard enough to chat when i have my dick out and now you're trying to make me think. Contra--Contraception.  I meant contraception. Prophylactics. Condoms, spermicide, pills, IUDs. You know, "birth control".
> 
> Allura: Oh. To prevent pregnancy and thus control birthrates. Yes. That is much more relevant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officially caught up! updates will now be one page a chapter


	23. Pages 43 and 44

 

 

* * *

Script 

Page 43

 

> Allura: Uh, I have an implant...
> 
> _Allura grasps her arm. Her expression is one of dawning realization, and the realization is not a pleasant one. However, Shiro's face shows abject relief._
> 
> Shiro: Whew! Small miracles. 'Cause I didn't exactly go to space with a condom in my wallet.
> 
> Allura, still gripping her arm, eyes downcast: ...but... I think I'm 9,999 years overdue for a new one.
> 
> Shiro, defeated: **_Allura._**
> 
> Allura: It had to have dissolved long ago.
> 
> _Shiro rubs the bridge of his nose with the hand, then he tucks his erection up into his underwear's waistband with a long-suffering look. Allura's expression is momentarily mortified, then she clasps her hands together. She gives Shiro a pleading look in a last-ditch effort to salvage the moment._
> 
> Allura, sparkling _: Coitus interruptus?_
> 
> Shiro: One, somehow hearing you speak latin is probably only the second weirdest thing that has happened today. Having to tuck up in a lion has to be third. Two, I've heard that doesn't work if you've... done... things. Recently. Which i might have.
> 
> _Allura flops onto his chest, puffing her cheeks in disappointment.  Shiro wraps his arms around her shoulders._
> 
> Allura: We don't even know if Alteans and Humans are genetically similar enough to reproduce.
> 
> Shiro: We're physiologically similar, right? Even if I'm a triangle.
> 
> Allura, smugly: A  **sexy** triangle.
> 
> _Shiro smiles fondly._
> 
> Shiro: I appreciate the upgrade from "alluring".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page 44 was originally posted to its own chapter, but was accidentally deleted, along another page and both of their scripts and all comments. The script has yet to be recovered. I apologize for the confusion.


	24. Page 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page was accidentally deleted, along with the page prior and the comments attached to both. My apologies.

 

* * *

 

Page 45

> Shiro, gesturing in distress: This... This just feels too good to be true. I can usually trust my gut in combat, so what if my feelings are right here, too?
> 
> _Allura pulls her undersuit back over her shoulders as she listens in concern, but does not bother refastening all of her clothing and armor. She swings her legs around so she is sitting on his lap, instead of astride it._
> 
> Shiro: I mean, I haven't done more than make out with a woman since highschool, much less an alien woman. What if-- What if I'm not even the right shape, or size? What if something tears and you hemorrhage and we can't stop it in time? What if--
> 
> _Shiro clutches his forehead, eyes bulging._
> 
> Shiro: --My God.
> 
> _He looks imploringly at Allura as if begging her to derail his train of thought. She obliges, by clasping her hands on his cheeks and squeezing them together._
> 
> Allura: This is  **not** combat! Why do i even have to say this? The instincts honed there have no bearing here.  ** _Nothing_** is going to tear. Humans are made of gossamer compared to Alteans!
> 
> Shiro: Made of gossamer, no instincts... That's, uh, that's not as reassuring as you think it is.
> 
> Allura: As for your fluids... is there arsenic in them?
> 
> Shiro: Arsenic? No.
> 
> Allura: Mercury?
> 
> Shiro: What
> 
> Allura: The Entopese Gripe?
> 
> Shiro: No?
> 
> Allura: Do you now, or hae you ever had the spewing glurmwups?
> 
> Shiro: No??
> 
> _Allura leans back on his chest, bringing her face in close to his. Shiro's face is pulled into a grimace._
> 
> Allura: Uranium?
> 
> Shiro: Why would there be uranium?
> 
> Allura: You're the alien, you tell me.
> 
> Shiro: I do not ejaculate uranium. 
> 
> _Allura kisses his nose. His expression breaks into a sheepish smile, relieved despite himself._
> 
> Allura: Then there should be no problem.
> 
>  

 


	25. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to many factors, this project has been abandoned. The following is the remainder of the script for part 2, for completion's sake. Part 3's script might or might not be posted as well, as well as a short epilogue.  
> Also note that due to hosting issues, all of part one has been censored.

Page 46  

> Allura, coyly: Besides, we've already exchanged one type of body fluid and both of us seem okay so far... Unless you're experiencing any swelling or tingling?
> 
> Shiro: Only in an expected area.
> 
> _Allura looks down and feigns surprise._
> 
> Allura: Oh! So that's what that is! 
> 
> _She slides down his body and settles on her knees._
> 
> Allura: That does seem to be a severe reaction, but there is only one way to find out if it's related--
> 
> Shiro: No!
> 
> _Shiro scrambles back, using his arms to lifts his entire body lower body off the seat, as if he just saw a venomous insect on it._
> 
> Shiro: No, no no no no. Not a chance. You are absolutely not putting your mouth down there, not until i know there's no risk of... of anything!
> 
> Allura: Takashi?
> 
> Shiro: Allura. We can't afford to be sloppy.
> 
>  

Page 47 

> _Allura scrambles upright, and away from the pilot seat. Her expression is embarrassed, ashamed by the rejection._
> 
> Shiro: Please, Allura! Wait. Please understand!
> 
> _Allura turns her back to him. She leans heavily on Blue's instrument panel._
> 
> Shiro: I want this just as much as you do, but--
> 
> Allura: No! No you don't! You're not the... the absolute fool who brought a dear friend out into the depths of space with no plan and no safety net just because you--
> 
> Shiro, at a loss for what to do, embraces her from behind: Allura!
> 
> Allura: I'm sorry. You got angry at me for splitting up the team before, but here I am. Flying off and making the same mistakes again.
> 
> Shiro, gently: Hey.
> 
>  

Page 48    

> _He pulls her back into his chest. She allows it, leaning back into him._
> 
> Shiro: Hey, no. Please don't be sorry. Back then, i was worried because you went off in an undefended shuttle without telling anyone, in the middle of the night. If i thought you were being reckless today... well, I wouldn't have stopped you but i wouldn't have come out with you, either.
> 
> _She turns in his arms to listen, face-to-face._
> 
> Shiro: Listen; I don't think it's possible for me to want you more than I do.
> 
> _He presses his forehead to hers, rubbing their noses together gently._
> 
> Shiro: But you're the universe, remember? I know it's irrational, _egotistical_  to think i can keep you from harm. You don't need anyone to protect you. Still, I need to know i'm not going to endanger you.
> 
> Allura: Okay. Okay.
> 
> _She embraces him fully._
> 
> Allura: I really never learn. This is the second time this has happened, you know.

 

Page 49   

> Shiro: Second? Wait, does that mean when you too the shuttle out before, you and Keith tried to... No, that's none of my business. We don't need to know each other's entire relationship histor--mph!
> 
> _Allura silences him with a kiss._
> 
> Allura: No. It was you. It's always been you.
> 
> Shiro, confused: Uh?
> 
> Allura: Remember the time you found me asleep in the lounge?
> 
> Shiro: Yeah, right after I got back. You said, uh...
> 
> Allura: I asked you if you remembered the night before we challenged Zarkon.
> 
> Shiro: And I didn't...
> 
> Shiro, mind slightly blown: Holy shit, did we actually?
> 
> Allura: No. 
> 
> Shiro: Why not?
> 
> _Allura turns away in embarrassment._
> 
> Allura: I showed you a picture of a lion penis, and you said my vagina was filled with bees.
> 
> Shiro, mind fully blown: What.
> 
>  

Page 50  

> _Shiro falls back into the pilot chair, face in palm. Allura shrugs in lieu of explanation._
> 
> Allura: I guess you had to have been there.
> 
> Shiro: Apparently I was?
> 
> Allura: Maybe not then.
> 
> _Allura climbs back on his lap._
> 
> Allura: Listen, how about we get tested. The castle's facilities should be sufficient. If they say everything is safe, then we can--
> 
> _He pulls her to him into a tight embrace._
> 
> Shiro: Yeah. Yes. I'd like that. I'd love that.
> 
> Allura: Then, shit! It's a date.
> 
> Shiro: pfhpfhpffft. "Shit"? Does that mean you're overwhelmed?
> 
>  

Page 50  

> _Allura turns in his arms_
> 
> Allura: Overwhelmed? Perhaps not. Whelmed, at the very least.
> 
> Shiro: Suitably whelmed. 
> 
> Allura: Whelmed to an acceptable degree.
> 
> Shiro: That's good. That's the ideal amount of whelm. That's what i was going for.
> 
> _The lion has flown them into a vibrant dust cloud. Allura rests her head on his chest and her hand on his shoulder as she looks out the cockpit's window to admire the beauty of space. Shiro watches the cloud with a content expression on his face, holding her tight to his body. The moment is quiet and still._
> 
> Allura, softly: Feels good to be off the bridge for once?
> 
> Shiro: Feels incredible. 
> 
>  

 

End of part 2

 

 

 

* * *

Postscript

 

 

> _It's been long enough since the previous page for the blue lion to have navigated out of the dust cloud. This sector of space is blue and calm, like the ocean on a clear day. The blue lion weaves in between three satellites that seem to glow with reflected light._
> 
> Shiro unseen inside the lion: Hey, here's another bad thought: the mice.
> 
> Allura: Oh, oh no. We are not thinking about the mice.
> 
> Shiro: I think we're going to have to think about the mice.
> 
> Allura: We are not talking about the mice.
> 
> Shiro: That must be the royal "we" because i'm going to talk about the mice.
> 
> Allura: What mice? The mice have never existed. 
> 
> Shiro: The mice your mind is also linked to...
> 
> Allura: I've never even heard of mice.
> 
> _The Blue lion tilts its head in confusion_
> 
> Blue: ?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 2/3/19, this comic is discontinued but Part 1: Foreplay has been completed and the incomplete portions of Part 2: Wordplay have been posted in script form. The script to the final parts, Roleplay and Playground, will be posted in a separate story with other bonus content.


End file.
